


Greenfinch and Linnet Bird

by Tamorasky



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gothic, Horror, I seriously delved into the dark parts of my brain for this, Violence, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamorasky/pseuds/Tamorasky
Summary: Since arriving at the Westergaard's estate as a child, Anna had only one wish; to fly away.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Greenfinch and Linnet Bird

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is implied sexual assault.
> 
> BIG THANK YOU TO LIV, LAURA AND MOLLY FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS FIC!! I love you ladies SO much!!

She did not understand what was going on, holding tight to Gerda's black-gloved hand. Peering up at her maid with pleading eyes as the older woman lingered behind Kai, watching as the former Butler to the Rendell household talked to a middle-aged man. 

Anna didn't like the way he looked, his face stern as his olive eyes remained fixated on Kai as they continued their business. She noticed how Gerda wiped her cheeks as she listened to the men's conversation. 

"Gerda…" The nine-year-old girl called out to her maid, tugging on her hand. Gerda blinked away her tears, forcing a smile as she looked down at the little girl. "I want to go home." 

"Soon, my darling," Gerda responded, squeezing the orphan girl's hand before focusing her attention back on the men's conversation. Anna was already shrinking back as the strange man's eyes drifted to her, even before Gerda began sobbing.   
  
Kai turned from the man; his face was solemn as his misty eyes met Anna's. He knelt in front of the young girl, prying her hands out of Gerda's to take them into his own. 

"Anna, Lord and Lady Westergaard have been gracious enough to take you into their home as a ward," Kai spoke slowly, attempting to reassure the young girl. Anna shook her head, her braids hit against her chest. 

"No! I…" She stopped before glancing down at her shoes. "I want to be with Elsa." 

"I know you do, but your sister is not well. But I promise you that when she is better, you can see her again." Kai smiled warmly at her. It did not bring any comfort to her; she didn't want to leave. She knew no one could bring back her parents, but she still had her sister, who had been taken away. 

"Why can't I go with you?" She had asked, brows knitting together as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Gerda and I have to go to another household." He explained to Anna again. "You'll be safe here. I promise you." 

Anna nodded, though reluctantly, as Kai let go of her hands before standing from the damp stone. Gerda crouched lowly to the house to take the young girl's face into her hands. 

"You be the good girl I know you can be." Gerda's voice wavered through her façade of remaining strong for Anna's sake. 

"I do-" The auburn-haired girl broke off, wrapping her arms around Gerda to sob into the woollen jacket of the woman who had raised her. Rubbing her back, the older woman softly whispered in Anna's ear, trying to soothe the girl. 

"Anna, come along." Kai extended his hand out to her before she had let go of Gerda. Reluctantly Anna pulled away from the maid, taking Kai's hand as he led her toward the strange man. 

She stood in front of the man. Anna wiped tears from her cheeks as she managed a clumsy curtsy to the man before her. His olive eyes scrutinized her, straightening his black coat. 

"We'll work on that." The stranger commented as Kai pushed her forward. 

"Lord Westergaard, this is Anna, the youngest daughter of Agnaar and Iduna," Kai spoke for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

"Bring her things around the back to the servant's door, and I'll have the maids bring her bags up to her room." The brunette man ordered; his gaze fixated on Kai. 

"Of course," Kai bowed to Lord Westergaard before withdrawing his hands from Anna. 

"Come along, girl." Lord Westergaard called, holding a hand out to her before Anna stepped forward. For a moment, she nearly reached up and took his hand but quickly decided against it. 

Anna looked over her shoulder once more to Kai and Gerda, watching them as they grabbed her trunks from the carriage. The household butler opened the front door for them, stepping to the side as Anna and Lord Westergard entered the house. 

The house was grander than what Anna was used to. The walls were covered in red paper, portraits hanging through the foyer. An older woman approached them; Anna nearly curtsied to her but decided against it as Lord Westergaard cleared his throat disapprovingly. 

"Hilde, this is Anna. The new ward, I know Lady Westergaard is wanting to meet her before dinner. Will you take her?" 

"Of course, Lord Westergaard." The housekeeper replied. Anna lingered for a moment, regarding the woman carefully. The Scottish woman looked similar to Gerda, her greying hair pulled into a bun and wearing only black. 

"I'll be in my study." He stated, walking away from the child without another word. Anna's gaze followed him as the Lord of the house disappeared down the seemingly never-ending hall. 

"Come along, child," Hilde called, catching Anna's attention once more. The little girl stalked forward; her hands folded in front of her light green coat as she followed behind the maid. 

Anna wondered if perhaps Hilde held Lord and Lady's Westergaard's children's hands, as Gerda had with her and Elsa. Maybe even the Scottish woman would even hold her hand once they got to know one another better. 

She is lead to a door on the right. Hilde opened it before urging Anna through the threshold. The maid followed close behind the young girl.

This room was even grander than the foyer. The walls were covered in light blue wallpaper with a damask pattern, the ceiling and doors painted cream with mouldings carved into fine detail. It was much brighter than Anna was used to. Her own mother's drawing-room had been a dark maroon. 

A figure sat across from the white fireplace on a peach upholstered sofa, a glass of wine dangled from her hand. 

"Hilde, is that you?" The figure inquired, placing her glass on the Persian rug next to the sofa. 

"Yes, Miss, I have brought the girl." The maid responded, leaving Anna's side to wait on her mistress before grabbing the glass from the floor. Lady Westergaard turned in her seat to get a glimpse of Anna, a kind smile gracing her rosy lips as she beckoned the child to her. 

For the first time in her life, Anna approached the woman shyly, attempting the same clumsy curtsy as before. Her heart soared in her chest as straightened to see Lady Westergaard smiling at her. 

"Aren't you a pleasant thing?" The rust-haired woman stated, her words slightly slurred. "Come closer to me." She had held out her hand, urging Anna to take it. When the girl did, the lady of the house pulled her closer. 

Anna was awkward as Lady Westergaard regarded her, unsure if she should make eye contact with the older woman or not. The lady of the house smiled at Anna before taking her hand into her own, patting the seat next to her, imploring Anna to sit. 

The girl avoided Lady Westergaard's gaze as she settled on the sofa, her free hand playing with the buttons of her coat. 

"Hilde," The woman called to the housekeeper, breaking the silence of the room. The maid stood in front of Anna and the lady of the house. "Why has Anna's coat not been taken?" The girl briefly glanced at Lady Westergaard, her red lips scowling, and emerald eyes narrowed at the servant. 

"I am very sorry, my Lady," Hilde's voice shook in response. "I thought you might have her sent her up to her room by now." 

"I will deal with you later. Take her coat now." Lady Westergaard ordered, her voice firm and commanding. Anna's gaze drifted to her lap; her mother never spoke to Gerda in that way. The girl unbuttoned her light green coat, shrugging it off her shoulders before handing it to the maid. "Now, that is better, is it not?" 

Anna nodded, "Thank you, Lady Westergaard." She had nearly expected the woman to correct her, asking her to call her something less formal, but the woman did not. Instead, Lady Westergaard smiled at her, taking in the girl's appearance. 

As the woman regarded her, Anna played with the pink bow tied around the waist of the white dress Gerda had put on her that morning. 

"White does not suit you well." Lady Westergaard commented, taking Anna's chin between her thumb and forefinger to force the girl to meet her gaze. "I was the exact same when I was your age. But no doubt you'll grow into quite the beauty as you grow older. I will have Hilde go through your things and go out to get some new dresses for you to match your complexion." 

"Thank you," Anna responded with a smile, excited at the prospect of having new clothes. "May I keep the dresses in my trunk I like?" 

The older woman smiled at her, patting her hands. "Of course, my dear. You can keep whatever you would like as long as it is suitable for the household." 

It was the first time throughout the day that Anna did not feel helpless or lost. Perhaps she could settle into the Westergaard's home as their ward. She could spend her days in this beautiful room with Lady Westergaard. 

"Hilde," The rust-haired woman called, removing her hand from Anna's as she turned to look at the maid. "Take Anna up to her room. I'm going to lay down for the afternoon." 

Anna watched confused as Lady Westergaard stood from the couch, not sparing her a second glance as she left the room. Hilde's hand rested on her shoulder, urging her away from the sofa as she led Anna out of the drawing-room. 

She followed the housekeeper out of the drawing-room and the hallway, shrinking into herself with an uneasy feeling of being watched by the portraits lining the walls of the corridor. Climbing the stairs, Anna could hear voices echoing through the house, yelling. 

"What is that?" The girl asked, folding her hand in front of her dress as she stopped on the staircase. Her eyes were wide in fear as a scream echoed through the house. Hilde turned to face her; her brow raised. 

"The sons of Lord and Lady Westergaard. You'll meet them at dinner, come along." Hilde continued to ascend the stairs, ignoring Anna's concern as they walked through the hallway to the end room. 

The door opened to reveal a room covered in dark navy floral wallpaper and a four-poster bed sitting in the middle. It was darker than Anna liked. Her bedroom back home was pink and green. A dark fireplace sat across from the foot of the bed, a white vanity sat next to the window. 

Anna floated across the room to the window, resting her knee on the window seat as she placed a hand against the glass. Taking in the view of the stables. 

"I'll send one of the maid's up to ready you for dinner," Hilde stated from the door, closing it tightly. Anna raced across the room towards the door, wanting to explore the house only to find the door locked.

Pulling her hand away from the doorknob, Anna backed up into her room, her legs hitting against the bed's mattress. She sunk onto the surface, her hands clutching the silk burgundy sheets. Wondering if perhaps she is not there to be brought under the protection of the Westergaard family but to be their prisoner. 

* * *

  
Anna scrubbed at her skin till it was raw from the rag's friction, trying desperately trying to get his scent off her skin. She had thrown the hay that had become tangled in her hair into the fireplace that morning when she returned to her room from the stables. 

She knew Hilde would be coming for her soon, for the past ten years of her life, it was a known routine established by Lady Westergaard; Anna would bathe in the morning, then fifteen minutes later, Hilde would come to get her. Then it would be breakfast. Anna had the morning to herself but was never allowed to leave the grounds.

A knock resounded through the bathroom, much to the young woman's dismay. She had run out of time. "I'm coming, Hilde!" Anna called, dipping the cloth into the water once more to scrub her neck. 

Much to her surprise, the bathroom door opened to reveal Lady Westergaard on the other side of the door. Anna drew her knees to her chest, pulling her hair forward to cover her neck from the lady of the house. 

"Lady Westergaard, I wasn't expecting you." Anna wrapped her arms around her knees, watching as the rust-haired woman floated across the bathroom in her nightgown and light pink dressing gown. 

"No, I expect not." The older woman clasped her hands together as she stared down at the young woman before her. Under Lady Westergaard's gaze, Anna tried not to shrink away from her, knowing better than to do so. "As I expected, you have grown into quite a beautiful young woman." 

"Thank you," Anna nodded, suppressing a shiver as she sat in the cooling water. 

"Come to the Drawing Room this evening after dinner. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Her steely voice echoing through the bathroom. 

"Yes, Lady Westergaard," Anna responded, her fingers brushing against the hair on her knee. 

"Good." Lady Westergaard stated, her emerald eyes glancing over the girl once more before leaving the room without another word. A rush of cold air enters the bathroom. Glancing at the door, Anna noticed the older woman had left the door open. 

She sighed, her eyes fixated on the door as she rose from the clawfoot tub, ensuring no one was in the hall to close the door. Since Anna had turned fifteen, Lady Westergaard used every attempt to humiliate her, invading her personal space. 

She grabbed her forest green dressing gown from the ground, shrugging it on as she tied the belt around her waist. Turning the door handle, Anna glimpsed down the hallways to ensure none of the house's young lords were present. 

With her eyes focused on the ground, Anna walked down the corridor quickly to the safety of her bedroom. She shut the door, turning the lock as she withdrew from the oak entrance upon reaching the room. She untied her dressing gown while moving toward her bed, leaving the garment on the ground as she dressed for the day. 

Glancing at herself in the mirror, Anna smoothed the ruffles of her blouse against her chest and shoulders. She fastened the tapered cuffs to her wrists before fixing the waist of her green skirt. Anna meandered to her window seat, settling on the cushioned surface to place her boots on, tying them tightly around her ankles. 

She had reached forward, grabbing the black ribbons from the surface of her vanity as she braided her hair into two plaits, securing her hair with the bows. The young woman stood from the window seat, taking a deep breath as she moved across the room to unlock the door. 

Anna stepped into the corridor, closing her door behind her. With her eyes fixated on the ground, ignoring the portraits of the thirteen Westergaard sons looming down on her. She hated how the eyes seemed to follow her with every step. 

Her hand floated against the railing of the staircase, not gripping the wood as Lady Westergaard had instructed her as a child. She always tried to uphold the teachings instilled in her by the lady of the house. 

As she reached the dining room, Anna paused at the door, trying to regain her composure before entering the room, knowing that at least five of the brothers and Lord Westergaard sat opposite the door. 

She entered the dining room with a sigh, trying to remain as quiet as possible as she moved toward the food. Grabbing a china plate, Anna served herself a hard-boiled egg cradled in a holder and a scone; Lady Westergaard had insisted that Anna needed to keep her figure. 

Carefully Anna glided to her place at the furthest end of the table, next to the youngest son. She nodded politely as three of the sons call out to her, refusing each of their offers to have her sit next to them.

Since she had turned sixteen nearly two years ago, Anna did her best to avoid the sons, knowing how the older one's treated their wives and how the younger one's treated the young maids. 

The auburn-haired woman placed her dish on the table, settling in her spot. 

"Good morning." As the man next to her spoke, Anna dared to look at the youngest son, Hans. He was the more bearable out of all the Westergaard brothers. He was charming and kind towards her. He never touched a woman without permission, at least from what Anna had seen in this house. Yet, there was something about him that made her uneasy.

"Good morning Mr. Westergaard," Anna responded, unfolding her napkin to lay it across her lap. Delicately picking up the small spoon laid out above the plate. 

"Anna, I thought I told you to call me by my Christian name as you once did when we were children." He said, cutting the breakfast sausage on his plate. 

"We're no longer children, Mr. Westergaard," Anna stated. Not wishing to relieve the night when Lady Westergaard had struck her knuckles with a belt after Anna had called the youngest son by his given name in the matriarch's presence. 

She lightly tapped her spoon against the egg's shell, pulling away the exterior to reveal the soft interior. Anna ate her breakfast slowly that morning, despite the desire to leave the dining hall and go out to the stables. But as instructed as a child, Anna slowly ate her breakfast. 

The men filtered out of the room as they finished their meal. Anna was shrinking back as she felt their eyes on her while they left. 

"Hans!" Lord Westergaard barked from the end of the table, catching his youngest son's attention. "Hurry up, will you?" 

"Yes, sir." Hans replied as the Lord of the house left the room without another word. "I'll see you later tonight." Anna suppressed a shiver as his hand brushed against her own as he stood from the dining table. 

She waited another ten minutes at the table, even after she finished her breakfast and tea before standing from the table. Throwing the napkin on the surface, Anna rushed out of the dining room. 

Racing down the corridor, Anna picked up her skirt as to not trip on the hemline. She quietly opened the backdoor, not wanting to be seen by any of the servants. Goosepimples broke out across her skin as a cold autumn breeze passed through her. 

She moved through the grounds, a smile crossing her features as she ventured closer to her destination. Her speed increased as the stables came into her view, no longer able to remain at a steady pace. 

Pushing open the wooden door, Anna passed through the threshold of the structure. The familiar scent of hay, overwhelming her senses as she closed the door behind her. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of him. 

He stood in front of a pen, talking to the horse caged in and stroking the creature's face lovingly. She watched from the door, noticing how he had an affinity for caged creatures, such as herself and even himself. He wore an old woollen sweater with small holes, hay tangled into his blonde hair.

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she stalked forward. She tried to remain as silent as possible as she snuck up behind him. 

"You're not as sneaky as you like to think." He said without turning around. Anna huffed, throwing her arms up in exasperation as her brows furrowed. 

"How did you know it was me?" She questioned, moving to his side. The man turned to face her, smirking as he shook his head, his honey-brown eyes lovingly staring down at her. 

"You are the only person in the estate who comes to the stable in the morning." The blonde man chuckles. 

"Kristoff," She rolled her baby blue eyes. "You take all the fun out of it." 

"I know." He smirked, stepping toward her. Anna grinned up at him, tucking her arms behind her back, waiting. As Lady Westergaard had taught her, a lady never initiates.

In an instant, Kristoff's hands cupped Anna's cheeks, pulling her to him. Anna sighed as his lips were on hers, balling his sweater in her fists as his other hand tangles into her auburn tresses. 

Kristoff had come to the Westergaard's an indentured servant two years ago, working off a debt his family owed the estate. They had immediately formed a connection, both of them being orphans, outsiders and treated cruelly by the family. It had only been a year since the romantic nature of their relationship started and three months since their first carnal interaction. She enjoyed the way his hands felt on her, rough and calloused from work around the estate. 

Much to her dismay, he stepped away from her, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone as he gazed down at his lover. She reached up, removing a piece of straw from his hair before leaning forward to press her head against his chest. Not caring if his scent clung to her clothing. 

Inhaling, Anna buried her face into his chest, taking in the scent of firewood as she pressed herself further into him. Before Kristoff had come to the house, no one had embraced her, not since Gerda and Kai had abandoned her. 

Her ears perked up at movement outside of the stables. "I think I heard something." Reluctantly she withdrew from him, but Kristoff kept her hands in his own. 

"Anna, it is nothing." He tried to reassure, knowing how petrified she was at the thought of getting caught by someone. Anna's gaze stared at the door, waiting for someone to burst into the stable and expose them. 

Lady Westergaard would have her sent to an asylum as Elsa was. The older woman had threatened her many times when Anna did not do what was told. She did not dare to think what they would do to Kristoff, trying to push back the screams that used to resound from Lord Westergaard's office and the bloodied tools that would be removed the following day. 

"I…" She trailed off, glancing away from to door back into her lover's eyes. "I should go back." 

He did not beg her to stay, knowing she had every reason to be scared. The young man nodded reluctantly, wishing they had more time together. Hoping that perhaps, one day, they would no longer have to sneak around. One day, when his debt to the Westergaard family was paid.

"Alright. Will you come tonight?" He inquired, squeezing her hands to convey that she needn't come if she was unable to escape. 

She nodded, much to his relief. Stepping closer to him, Anna stood on her tiptoes crushing her lips to his one last time before leaving him in the stables. A smile graced her features as she walked back to the manor, hoping that one day Kristoff may steal her away from this dreadful place. 

* * *

  
Anna had sat next to Lars, the eighth or tenth child, she could never remember. Ignoring his comments regarding her beauty, as he openly brushed her cheek and exposed shoulder with his forefinger in front of his wife. 

She had never been more grateful to Lord Westergaard when he told his son to conduct himself properly. Though the Lord of the house did not often care to insert himself in his sons' lives, he often did when one of the thirteen acted out the bounds of propriety toward Anna. 

When Lord Westergaard suggested the men move to the library for drinks, Lady Westergaard grabbed Anna's attention. The young woman followed her to the drawing-room, hands folded in front of her as they walked. 

The fireplace was lit, casting contrasting shadows across the room as the women walked towards the seating area. Lady Westergaard settled herself in her usual spot on the pink sofa, watching Anna closely as she sat in the matching armchair. 

Hilde brought them more wine shortly after. Anna stared into the glass, mesmerized by the deep red colour of the liquid. 

"Anna," Lady Westergaard said as Hilde left the two of them alone. Anna glanced up from her wine glass to meet the other woman's gaze. "Tell me, do you wish to marry?" 

The auburn-haired woman's cheeks flushed at the question, self-conscious about having this conversation with a woman who has treated her coldly these past ten years. 

"I-I…yes I do think about it." She responded, suppressing her smile as thoughts of marrying Kristoff cross her mind. 

"I think it may be time to consider your options. After all, your parents died and left you with nothing; no inheritance or dowry. I do not believe many established families will want to marry you into their households." Lady Westergaard stated, taking a sip of her wine. 

Anna remained quiet, deciding not to breach the matter of marrying for love, knowing that the rust-haired woman would only laugh in her face. 

"I understand, my lady." The young woman nodded, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought that she may be able finally to fly from his place. 

"But it seems my Hans has become quite taken with you over the past years." Anna stilled at the older woman's words. "My husband and I have discussed it. Finding it permissible that you and our youngest son will marry. You two will, of course, reside in the London house once you marry." 

In Anna's hand, the wine glass falls from her grip, the red liquid trickling through the crystal shards onto the Persian rug, staining the fabric. 

"What?" Anna breathed; her mouth agape as she stared at Lady Westergaard in horror. The older woman scowled at the other woman, her forehead creasing at Anna's apparent displeasure at the situation. 

"Do you take issue with this?" Lady Westergaard's steely voice cut through the drawing-room, the light from the fireplace casting shadows on her sharp features. Anna shrunk further into the chair, her fingers tracing against the silk of her dress. 

"I-I just…" She stuttered, only to be cut off by the woman in front of her. 

"You ungrateful, insolate child!" Lady Westergaard spat, her wine glass shattering against the wall. Anna startled at the older woman's outburst. She had seen her guardian lose her temper before but never in this way. 

"I-I'm sorry." Anna managed, trying to fix the situation she created. Lady Westergaard stood abruptly, stepping through the broken glass to the ward. Roughly she grabbed Anna's wrist, yanking the young woman from the armchair. 

Anna hissed in pain as she fell from the chair, the shards of glass digging into her hands and knees. Attempting to stand, the auburn-haired woman is pushed back to the ground by Lady Westergaard. The woman's heel dug painfully into Anna's back, who tried desperately to hold back her cry, knowing better than to give her the satisfaction. 

"I let you into this house, allowed you to eat our food and dress you in finery. You come from nothing. I should have thrown you into asylum with your sister long ago." Lady Westergaard removed her foot from the girl, crouching low to meet the ward's gaze. The older woman grabbed Anna's chin, forcing the young woman to meet her gaze. 

"Please." The young woman pleaded, unable to handle the pain in her hands and knees any longer. 

"I protected you all these years from the cruelties of this world and my sons. Hans has been nothing but kind to you. Even when I told him that it would be permissible for him to take you without any sort of arrangement, he still insisted on marriage." Lady Westergaard said, nearly snarling at the young woman.

Anna was silent, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. Her knees stung, trying to remain as still as possible. Her sapphire eyes stared back into emerald ones. Lady Westergaard's gaze did not waver for a moment. 

"You will marry Hans Monday." The older woman commanded. "We will celebrate your engagement as a family tomorrow night, and you will be nothing short of a blushing and grateful bride. Do you understand?" 

She managed a nod, sighing in relief as Lady Westergaard lets go of the young woman. Anna stayed in her place, listening to Lady Westergaard moving through the room and slamming the door shut. 

Gingerly Anna shifted off the glass, wincing as she stood from the ground. Her blood dripped from her fingertips as she removed the shards of glass from her palms. Her champagne coloured gown now stained with red. She moved across the room, turning the doorknob as she opens the door, smearing red on the brass handle. 

She hung her head in shame, moving down the hall as the portraits stare down at her in shame. Anna found refuge in her bedroom, changing out of her blood-stained dress before wrapping her hands and knees in gauze. She changed into the cotton nightgown laid out on her bed, grabbing a woollen shawl on her window seat. 

The stables' light was visible from her rooms, making her wonder if she should even go to him tonight. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself at the thought of being in Kristoff's embrace after everything tonight. 

She flew from the window in a moment, racing through the house with the hope that no one would see her. Tears fell from her eyes as Anna walked toward the stables. With no hesitation, she opened the door, shutting and locking it as she moved away from the door. 

"Kristoff?" She called, clutching the shawl to her chest with her wrapped hands. The stable was warm, with the soft glow of the lanterns lit through the structure. Anna quietly moved past the pens stopping at the last one on the left. 

She reached forward with a smile, taking the horse's face into her hands to softly pet the chestnut coloured horse, Sven. He had come with Kristoff as his working horse and, for a time, was Kristoff's only friend at the estate until Anna. 

Resting her forehead against his muzzle, Anna's chest shook as a sob coursed through her body. Asking herself why this was happening to her? She should have run away when she had the chance years ago. Perhaps she and Kristoff would have met in the village and married. They would have had a normal life. 

"Anna?" His voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She turned from Sven, her back pressed against the wood of his pen. Kristoff noticed her puffy eyes and the tears streaming down her cheeks. He stepped toward her, taking her hand into his own. "What is it?" 

She shook her head, casting her eyes downwards. "They mean to marry me to Hans on Monday. They have been planning this for months. I just know it." 

"I-What will you do?" He asked. 

"I'd rather die." She cried, "I'll swallow poison on Sunday. I know Hilde keeps lye around the estate." 

"Anna, please." Kristoff's voice cracked in his response. Silence fell between them, save for her sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace to bring comfort to his lover. "I have a plan." 

His deep voice vibrated through his chest, resounding in Anna's ear. She looked up at him with misty eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist. 

"What shall I do?" She inquired, feeling helpless. Anna would never escape this place now, not if she were to marry Hans. "It is Friday, nearly Sunday. We cannot do anything in such a short time." 

"Anna, trust me, we'll fly to-" 

Her gasp stopped his train of thought. She glanced over her shoulder to the door. "I think I heard a noise." 

"It was a branch tapping on the window." His attempt to reassure her brought no comfort to her. Anna's brow remained furrowed, and her gaze fixated on the door. 

"It was the door; I am sure of it," She insisted. "You must have heard it as well." 

"Anna, listen to me." He said, his hand cupping her cheek to bring her gaze back to his. "It is me you'll marry on Monday." 

"Kristoff…" Her eyes widened at his declaration, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

"Is that something you would want?" The young man inquired, his eyes hopeful at her silence. 

"Yes!" She nodded, pressing herself closer to Kristoff as his arms wrapped around her once more. "I'll elope with you on Monday." 

"We will marry Sunday and leave for Paris on Monday." He promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. With a smile, Anna buried her face into the fabric of his sweater, inhaling the scent of hay. "I will steal you away from here." 

Anna nodded, laughter bubbling up in her chest at the prospect of finally leaving this place and marrying the man she loved. Kristoff joined in her laughter, holding her tighter before bringing her to the back of the stables, where his small bedroom was. Where they spent the night together. 

* * *

  
Lady Westergaard had sent a white lace dress for Anna to wear for the engagement party the next night. It was one of the maids involved with one of the brothers who dressed Anna that evening. 

The auburn-haired woman stared at herself in the mirror. It was a modest cut dress, with a high lace collar and a ruffle cascading from her shoulders to below her breasts. The sleeves were long and tapered to her wrists. She knew Lady Westergaard was mocking her. The other woman knew Anna did not want this and was forcing her to wear white to an engagement party. But none of that mattered. This would be the last night she would ever be subjected to them ever again. 

Hans was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, much to her dismay, reluctantly taking his arm to escort her to dinner. She remained by her intended's side for the entire night, finding his company more tolerable than anyone else's. 

She kept quiet through the affair, not wanting to say the incorrect thing that might give Lady Westergaard a reason to punish her. Anna played the part of the perfect lady, politely nodding and answering any questions. She sat next to Lady Westergaard in the drawing-room when the family retired from dinner.

It was nearly 9 o’clock when Lady Westergaard excused herself for the night. Anna made her excuses when the other wives of the Westergaard sons did, knowing Kristoff would be waiting for her in nearly two hours. 

She grabbed a small bag, packing her less formal attire into the suitcase. Anna stilled at the sound of the doorknob slowly turning, she did not call out as the person on the other side remained persistent. 

It stopped after a moment. Anna exhaled, continuing to pack her items. 

“What are you doing there Anna?” The voice startled Anna, causing the young woman to look up from her task. Hans stood on the other side of her bed, glancing at the door Anna noticed it was closed again. She hadn’t heard him enter her room.

“H-Hans, you shouldn’t be here.” She stuttered, her hands shaking at the sight of her intended. Hans was still dressed in his dinner suit, through his hair was dishevelled. 

“Anna, we are to be married on Monday. I believe I am entitled to enter your rooms whenever I wish.” He responded, moving around the bed frame towards Anna. His eyes drifted to the suitcase on the bed, cocking an eyebrow as his gaze fell back on her. “Are you going somewhere?” 

“I-Yo-The door was locked! You have no right to invade my privacy.” She stated, her mouth pursing as her brows knitted together. 

“I have a key.” He shrugged. She wondered how often he had come into her room without her knowing; how many times did he violate her safe space? 

“I wish to get ready for bed now. Please leave my room.” Anna commanded, trying to sound confident as possible to send him forth from her chambers. 

“You know Anna,” He sighed, coming to stand in front of her. “When mother informed me that she and father approved of our marriage I was thrilled. You have turned into a stunning young woman over the year and now doubt would be an agreeable wife.” 

“I am sure you were thrilled.” She stated, her eyes fluttering in fear as he loomed over her. 

“I was,” He stepped closer, only inches from her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “That was of course, before I learned you were whoring around with that disgusting creature.” 

Anna paled in response, her heart pounding in her ears at the revelation that Hans knew about her and Kristoff. “Hans, I-” He cut her off by pressing his forefinger to her lips, not allowing her to explain herself. 

“How about this,” He began, remaining close to her. “I will give you a head start.” 

“A-a head start?” She questioned, pulling away from him. He hummed in response, finally stepping away from her. Anna watched him as his hand reached inside his jacket, her brows furrowing in confusion as he started to count from 10. 

She maneuvered around the bed closer to the door, watching him closely at the count of 7 when he pulled out a small pistol. Her blood went cold as it dawned on her by what he meant; he was giving her a head start to run. 

Anna tore herself from her bedroom down the corridor, she had no idea where to go. Picking up the skirt of her dress, dread filled Anna as she heard footsteps emerging from her room and Hans calling out for her. 

She disappeared around the corridor, running for the library on the second floor. Knowing she may be able to lose him there. Her chest ached as she reached the library, opening the door to the room. 

It was dark, the only light casting into the library being the moonlight. The sound of her shoes echoed through the dark and dreary room as she stalked through, her eyes darting around to take in her surroundings. 

Anna stopped as she passed the shelves, listening intently to deduce if someone was in the room with her. She paused as the library door opened, causing her to race opposite the windows, pressing her back against a book shelve to conceal herself. 

She held her breath as his steps echoed through the room, close and closer towards her. 

“Anna, come out my love.” He called sweetly. Anna blinked away the tears forming in her eyes, trying to regain her composure. “Come to me.”

Listening closely as his footsteps drifted further away from her, Anna left her hiding spot racing towards the door. A shot rings out, hitting the wall next to her as she ran. She reached the door, pulling the heavy oak open as another shot rang out, emitting a scream from her. 

Exiting the room, Anna almost imagined Hans striding through the library towards the exit his gun raised, and eyes fixated. She ran through the hallway, ignoring the pain as she decided to run towards Lady Westergaard’s room; hopeful the lady would take pity and protect her from her son. 

Upon reaching the room, Anna found it was locked. She grunted trying desperately to open the door, before throwing her body against it. The door relented, opening at the third attempt of Anna throwing herself against the wood. 

Anna fell onto the ground with a groan, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes in pain as her arm hit the floor. She crawled further into the room, shutting the door with her foot. Her head resting against the rug, now stained with blood. 

She lifted her head from the floor to find the source of the blood, only to find it was dribbling from her shoulder. Wincing in pain she stood from the ground trying not to groan in pain in case he heard her. 

Standing Anna raced to the bedside, surprised Lady Westergaard had not woken from the commotion. Anna called out the lady, but there was no response.

With shaking hands Anna felt around the bedside table for the oil lamp. Turning it on, the young woman gasped, her hands flying to her mouth at the sight of Lady Westergaard sitting up in her bed, a crossbow arrow sticking out of her neck. 

The older woman’s hair was saturated with her own blood, pinned against the upholstered headboard of her bed. Anna stumbled back, shocked at the sight of the woman who had tortured her through the years. 

Quickly she turned off the oil lamp in case Hans was to walk past the bedroom and see the light under the door. She walked across the room to the connecting door to Lord Westergaard’s bedroom. Anna opened the door, stepping into the room surprised to find the oil lantern still lit.

Anna scrunched her face at the room’s smell, bringing her hand to cover her nose. Lord Westergaard’s body splayed on the ground, his blood still pouring from his body and vomit in his hair. A chambermaid laid on his bed, her skirts pushed up to her mid-thigh and a gunshot wound between her eyes. 

The auburn-haired woman stared at the young maid, the very one who dressed her for dinner that evening. Knowing the girl deserved better than to be killed as one would an animal. She wondered if Hans killed his brothers and their children as well. 

Holding back the bile rising in her throat, Anna meandered towards the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob. She slowly turned it, wincing as the door creaked loudly. She did not close the door behind her, instead flying from the scene towards the stairs. 

Her shoulder pulsed painfully as she raced down the stairs, the left side of the ruffle nearly saturated in her blood. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, her body involuntarily stopped, trying to regain its strength from everything. 

The floorboards on the second-floor creak loudly as he approached the staircase. In a moment of panic, Anna careened toward the drawing-room. Her blood staining the white door as she pushed it open. 

She blinked, trying to get her vision to clear as she begins to feel lightheaded. Anna floundered toward the fireplace, towards where Lady Westergaard kept the doyleys, hoping to create bandages out of the fabric. 

Anna fell to her knees in front of the fireplace, starting a small fire with shaking hands in order to see the extent of her wound. Reaching over Anna grabbed a handful of doyleys from an end table, sopping up her blood. She sighed as the door creaked open, knowing he had found her. 

“Why Anna, you really did put me through a lot this evening. Much more than my family did.” Hans’ vile voice resounded through the room. She sobbed, hanging her head at the thought of Kristoff waiting for her; but she would never show. As she raised her head, through her tears Anna could make out the iron rod next to the fireplace. 

His footsteps came closer to her, in a moment Anna lurched forward, grabbing the fire poker and rising to her feet. In an act of desperation, she swung wildly as Hans stood in front of her, she caught his cheek with the sharp end of the fire poker with a growl. 

Hans swore at her, his hand flying to his cheek where she had cut him. “You cheap harlot!”

Anna swung the rod at him again, only for him to catch it. He tugged on it, causing her to stumble forward into his arms. He started down at her with his cruel emerald eyes, smirking with amusement at her attempt to fight back. 

“All you had to do was sit around and be the perfect lady for me and mother. But no, you took a lover below your station and even gave yourself to him.” Hans spat at her. “No matter, society will take pity on me once they hear about the Westergaard’s ward going insane like her sister and murdering the entire family before killing herself.” 

He aimed his pistol to the side of her head, ready to pull the trigger. In a last attempt Anna shifted the fire poker towards Hans, shoving it forward into his abdomen. The gun fell to the ground with a loud thud, as Hans’ eyes widened in surprise. 

As she stumbled away from him, Anna landed on her bottom, her hand falling on the gun next to her. She grabbed it, aiming the weapon at him before shooting the firearm. He fell to the ground as the bullet pierced his throat. 

Anna stared at his convulsing body, watching as the life was sucked out of him. Gazing at his body, she waited for death to take her too, but it never came. Instead the woman rose from the ground, staggering out of the drawing room. 

For the first time in her life, the portraits did not watch her move toward the front door; to where her Kristoff would be waiting. 

She emerged from the house in the white dress covered in her own and Hans’ blood. Kristoff turned at the sound of the front door, his eyes widening in concern at the sight of his lover. 

Anna stumbled closer to him, ignoring the pain in her body as he raced to her. The young man took her into his arms, falling to the ground while holding her to his chest. She clutched his old sweater, having never thought the feeling of wool and scent of hay would ever be so comforting. 

“Anna, you’re hurt.” He stated, glancing at her shoulder. “I’ll take you to a physician.” 

“And then Paris?” She managed a smile, stroking his cheek. Kristoff shook his head in disbelief that she was thinking of such things. 

“Then Paris.” He confirmed, standing with her still in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the town. As Kristoff moved down the road, Anna pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Knowing that for the first time in her life, she was safe. 


End file.
